


Winter Soldier/reader

by avengers_fics



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov, winter soldier fluff eventually???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_fics/pseuds/avengers_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so as a doctor at the avengers tower, and close friend of them, you are in charge of the winter soldier when they rescue him from hydra. he's a tough nut to crack but you'll get him. eventual fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Soldier-rescued

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry I restarted this, I didn't like the direction of the other one. please leave comments and fun stuff like that, it really makes me happy to see people like my work. -K

Working as a doctor in the Avengers tower, things got hectic and sometimes really fast. most of the time I wasn't aware of the life threatening missions they would go on, coming back with limbs gnawed to the bone with injuries. But they all healed and went on with their super hero deeds. I had been briefed when they said they were going into the hydra base, located in New York. They knew there was going to be a lot of casualties and injuries, let alone if they could get Bucky back. They let me know I would be one of three doctors who knew about this mission and that we had to keep hush about it since it was against protocol what they were doing. 

Another secret I had to keep was that if they got Bucky, I would be the one taking care of him. Being friends with the Avengers I knew a little something about keeping secrets to protect the world.  
\--  
I arrived at the Avengers tower at my normal 5am that Wednesday morning, and prepared for whatever and whoever came back from their mission. Tony had said that they would be back from any time in the morning to the afternoon, so I was mentally preparing when my phone buzzed with a message. Fury texted me telling me that one van had arrived back, and that all were alive from the reports, just severely injured from some of the traps in the Hydra building. Natasha and Clint were the first through the door, and for once they were among the least injured. Thor was with them too, and he only had a deep cut on his arm.

Then Steve walked through the door, he looked like a mess. I went to him first while the others just found nurses for some stitches and ice. "Y/n, we got him." Steve panted. Steve had a cold look on his face, i didn't know what to expect when i would first meet the winter soldier if he had Steve shaking in his star spangled boots.

i put my brave face on, "That's the least of my concern right now," I put my arm around his middle to help him get to a bed in one of the rooms, and started to assess the damage. He had lacerations all over his body, a few deep ones but the deepest was on his thigh. Being a doctor I had seen pretty much all of the Avengers naked, and I had no problem with Steve stripping down to his underwear in front of me so I could stitch him up. My next task was to assess the rest of the avengers. Tony having his suit made him completely fine, but Bruce had hulked out and he was in the corner still panting and trying to calm himself down. I walked over to him and handed him some advil to calm the migraine I already knew he was having. Natasha and Clint just stitched each other up instead of waiting for the other two doctors who were busy with the agents from the mission. The rest of the avengers really just needed some taping up and I sent them on their way. For 2 minutes I was able to sit down before moving onto my next task. 

I went up to meet Fury and ask him about my newest patient, the winter soldier.

We walked toward the room where we were holding him, it was an interrogation room. As mean as it sounded, we had to keep him restrained since we weren’t sure how bad he would freak out. We also had some of our best agents who hadn’t gone on the mission standing outside the door in case anything went bad with him. Instead of trying to prepare myself, I just walked into the room with my head held high and ready to face the winter soldier.

-  
I had his files under my left arm, and I strode into the room. His long hair was hanging over his face, and it looked painfully greasy. “Sir.” I spoke to him, and his head shot up.

“Where am I…” the pain in his voice cut through me like a knife. If he wasn’t who he was, I would’ve coddled him like a child, but I knew this was one of his tricks to reel me in.

i maintained a steel face, "Sir, I am Dr. Y/l/n, do you know who you are?" I started to open the folder and go through the materials.

"Where the hell am I?" The winter soldier whined, "Please help me, I don't belong here, they'll kill me!!" The man had tears in his eyes.

As much as i felt bad for him, i had to remember this was the guy responsible for a lot of assassinations and even damage to the Avengers, "Who will kill you?" I made eye contact with him as i asked, and I could tell he was in pain.

"Please let me go, I have to come back to them, they'll hurt me and you!!" He screamed. I could hear the agents outside loading their guns, I held a hand up to the one-way glass, signaling that I was okay and for them to stand down.

"Do you mean Hydra?" i whispered,

"DONT SAY THEIR NAME!!" The winter soldier slammed his handcuffed hands on the table.

I didn't flinch when he yelled, I just stared into his eyes hoping to figure out something to say to him. "You're safe, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. I want to help, Bucky."

He stiffened at his nickname, but didn't freak out like I had expected. "That's my name?" A small whisper escaped his mouth, I'm still not sure to this day if he meant to say it out loud.

"Yes. And we are going to help you get back to yourself too." i could feel the tension even from the Avengers even on the other side of the one way glass, but i was determined.  
\--  
"How'd it go?" Steve met me at the door on the shared Avengers floor, all the rest of them were spread out on the couches.

"He's just so afraid of Hydra coming back to get him, I'll have to really work on making him trust me.” I sighed, and sat on the couch all the way to the right of the tv next to Natasha.

“I think that he is going to like you more than a male doctor which im sure he had at hydra,” Steve handed me a beer, “hopefully he'll warm up soon, I want my friend back.” It was quiet for a few moments after he said that, then the usual chatter started back up. The rest of the night was spent watching movies and having some laughs before the next few weeks of recovering Bucky started.


	2. the hospital breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw poor bucky doesn't know where he is and who to trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments if this fic seems like its going in a decent direction? I think I am but not sure.  
> also sorry for the short chapters, I just want to get this going so I can get to fluff *-*

The elevator dinged, and I stepped onto the hospital floor. I already knew about some of the chaos that had went down last night from Tony’s complaining that some of his security cameras had been smashed on the ward wing, but I hadn’t imagined the red lights flashing and seeing the wing cleared out of all patients. The winter soldier had broken out of his interrogation room and was hiding somewhere around the hospital wing since you needed a badge to get into the elevator or the stairs. Some agents were wondering around, tablets in hand trying to use the remaining security cameras to find him.

“He’s the winter soldier, you’re not going to see him on camera, or at least the ones you’re looking at.” I ran my hands through my hair, and I had to think. Bucky would know that they were looking at the main hall cameras, so maybe the small walk ways behind patient rooms was where he was hiding. Or the bathrooms. They figured instead of sending me, when I wasn’t trained at least, they would just send a random agent. 

Instead of listening to the agents warnings, I grabbed a knife and started to walk the halls. I told them to watch the back cameras and if I wasn’t back in half hour that I was probably dead. Figuring that Bucky felt safer with me than big men with guns, I had a better chance at finding him. About half way down the hall I heard a slight shuffle, and I wouldn’t have heard him unless he wanted me to. 

“Bucky, I will move you to a regular room if you just stop this now. I know you’re in pain but-“

He moved fast and his body was against mine pressing me to the wall, and he covered my mouth with his hand, “No one can see us in this hallway, or hear us. I need you to tell me right now who you are working for and why I am here.” His large hand moved from my mouth.

“If I tell you, can you promise not to hurt me?” I looked up at the winter soldier. He nodded his head slightly. “I work for shield. Captain America, or Steve as you used to know him growing up, works with me too. He is one of my best friends and he was yours too. You are here because we rescued you from…” I didn’t want to say hydra again because I remember the last time I did. “We rescued you from the imprisonment you were in. I want to help you be back to Bucky and not the killing machine they made you.” 

He made eye contact with me, and took a step back. “You can’t help me though, that’s the thing. I’m okay right now, with you, but I know that when those people with guns come around that corner… I just can’t control myself. I see them as my missions.” The poor man had tears in his eyes.

“If I call them off, will you be able to walk out there with me? I will take you to a regular room, and I will continue helping you from your own floor, and you will be away from everyone and free to do what you please. No chains, no cuffs.” I put my hand out to him.

After a moment, he took it.

-  
I held Bucky’s hand and slowly walked to the door that lead to the main hall of the hospital where all the agents were waiting for my arrival. “Can they see in this hall?” Bucky grunted a ‘no’ in response. Walking into that hallway without being shot was going to be a hard task, and I knew it.

“Listen, they’re going to want to shoot you, and they’re going to have guns pointed at you, can you not freak out? It’s not going to look good if I’m asking for you to have an apartment and then you kill me or the agents.” I raised an eyebrow, but then I had an idea.  
\--  
Bucky’s fingers were laced through mine as we finally walked through the main door, and he was shuffling behind me with his eyes closed. I saw everyone stiffen and put their guns in case I was being held with a gun to my back. “Stand down agents, he is no threat.”

Steve and Tony were standing among them, and Steve looked ready to jump in, but I held my left hand up to them to show I was okay. “Tony, is there anyone in the floor below Steve?” I asked, trying to keep my voice level to not freak out Bucky who still had his eyes closed in fear of seeing someone with a gun. He shook his head no, and everyone kept eerily quiet.

“Bucky, we are going to get into the elevator and bring you to your floor, can we bring Steve?” I put my left hand on his chest, to stop him from walking into anyone, “you can open your eyes now too.”

As far as he opened his eyes, he looked at the floor in fear of making any eye contact with anyone in the room. “Too many people, Steve can’t come.” He mumbled.

I looked up at Steve, almost as if to say sorry, and he just shrugged and pressed the button to open the elevator for me. I stepped in, and Bucky after me.   
\--  
“There is a kitchen, and two bedrooms, and a bathroom. You have all the space you need to roam and sleep wherever.” I said to Bucky as we stepped off the elevator. I texted tony to shut JARVIS off on his floor so he wouldn’t freak out every time a random British voice spoke. “Now, sit on the couch we need to talk about the upcoming weeks.”

Bucky had to force himself to sit on the couch, and when he sat down he looked pleasantly surprised at how soft it was. “Now, we are going to do some physical training once I think you will be okay with me yelling commands at you. Why don’t we start with what you remember, and what things are a trigger for you.”

He took a deep breath in before relaxing back into the loveseat, “Some things I remember specifically are Steve, and Tony’s face, but on someone else. It’s really unsettling, maybe one of my triggers, that I tried to kill Steve. I really couldn’t see past the shit they had in my head.” Bucky put his hands up on the sides of his head, i made a mental note that we needed to get him to cut his hair and shave his face.

“What are some happy things? Use them when you feel like this.” I spoke to try and cut the silence in his head.

“Good things…remembering Steve, and when you walked into that room and didn’t threaten my life. I am so used to it now I still don’t think this is all real. I just can’t think like that since they took everything I had.” He ran his hand over his face and I could see him holding back tears.

“Would you like a hug?” i asked almost as a rhetorical question.

“I wouldn’t suggest that unless you want your neck squeezed.” He stiffened up, and held up his hand.

“You should probably get some sleep, I’ll be on the floor above you.” I stood up and gathered his files, “If I hear anything I will come down here, I mean there are cameras here too, but if I hear or see anything I will come down here.” I waved and hopped on the elevator to Steve’s floor above.


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky spazzes a little, and Nat being like your older sister is going to kill him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep telling you guys im getting to fluff soon i swear im writing some now loll -k

The next morning, I decided to get Bucky moving early and headed to his apartment around 7am. Steve made me some coffee before he went for his run, and I sipped on it while the elevator doors opened. It was eerily quiet when I stepped into the dark apartment. I hit the light switch on and the living room illuminated, and I saw Bucky crouched in the corner. He was panting like he had run a marathon, and had his arms wrapped around his knees. I called out his name gently to make him aware of my presence, but he didn’t acknowledge me. My phone buzzed, and I saw that Natasha texted me warning me not to go near him, she must’ve been watching the cameras from Tony’s floor. But I had to, I was there to help him get better. I texted her back that if I was getting mauled then she could come to his floor, otherwise stay put. 

My feet didn’t make much noise when I walked to Bucky, but I tried to make some noises to break him out of his trance. Suddenly, he looked up at me, and it almost made me jump but I kept walking towards him. I knew not to hold my hands to him, so I tried to bring up his happy things. His eyes looked almost glassed over, and cold compared to the day prior.

“Bucky, honey.” I started, “I’m not here to hurt you, I want to get you to the couch where you’re more comfy.” 

That made Bucky look at me, and man, he looked ready to kill.

Backing away from him slowly wasn’t even an option, he sprinted at me and my short legs couldn’t get to the elevator fast enough. I threw the coffee cup to my left. Bucky grabbed both of my arms and pinned me to the wall next to the elevator, with my back against the emergency stop button, leaving me helpless on this floor with him, hopefully Nat could scale the stairs fast enough. “You are not like this,” I panted against him, luckily he didn’t have time to grab any weapons, “You held my hand yesterday and I brought you here because I know you’re good Bucky.” I strained against his hold. 

“I AM NOT BUCKY!” he practically roared at me, and I flinched. 

His metal arm was digging into my right arm, and low whimpering noises came out of my mouth, “You’re hurting me, please let me go.” I made eye contact with him through the tears, and suddenly he dropped his arms and his grip.

“How did I get here?” His eyes shot around, and then he finally looked at me, I was standing rubbing my arm where he had squeezed with his metal one, leaving a large bruise. Natasha was banging her hands against the glass, and trying to get in from the back door where the stairwell was, she was yelling and trying to find a lock to pick. 

“Y/n, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t know what I was doing.” He got down on his knees and was trying to show defeat but I knew Natasha was going to kill him before I could figure out a way to fix him and stop her from doing anything. “Please, I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Then Natasha finally got through the door.

I didn’t have much time to think before Nat had her handguns out of her holsters, so I jumped in front of Bucky in case she did go to shoot. She stopped in her tracks, and Bucky was trying to slow his breathing while still on the floor behind me. “Nat, he was having a panic attack. Please just go back upstairs he is not going to harm me unless you pull out those guns all the way.” I was panting from running all over the place and so was she. But, she put her guns away, and slowly retreated to the hallway. Once she was a safe distance I nodded to her, and she gave a single nod back.  
I turned on my heel to face Bucky, he was still on the ground and had his metal arm over his face. “Bucky I know you didn’t mean to do it. Get up, now.” I wasn’t going to give him time to sulk on something that wasn’t his fault.

Bucky took a deep breath in and stood up, I seemed to have forgotten how tall he was compared to my short frame. I held my hand out to him to let him know it was okay, and he took it once again.  
\--  
Instead of keeping Bucky inside and making him feel like he was bottled up, I told him that we were going for a day out, even if that only meant maybe going to the Schwarma place down the street. I pulled out my phone and dialed Nat’s number to let her know where I was going, and I could hear the frustrated sigh even though she was away from the microphone. Bucky was 5 strides ahead of me on the sidewalk even though he didn’t know where we were going, and I reached out to grab his elbow to slow him down. Thankfully he knew it was my hand and he turned to see me practically running to catch up with him through the masses of people walking down the sidewalks. I kept my arm around his elbow as he slowed down and the restaurant got nearer.

“See that place that says Schwarma? We are going there for some food, and just chill out there. Shouldn’t have any trouble, okay?” I looked up at him through my sunglasses, and he nodded back to me under his hat.   
\--  
We sat down in a booth in the corner, luckily it wasn’t as busy since schwarma isn’t very popular, and tony was the only big investor in it. A few people milled around, and Bucky focused on my face before I started talking. “Did you sleep at all last night?” I asked, but he paused before he answered since the waitress brought us water over. She lingered for a second, and then moved on.

“Not really, I kept having the same nightmare of killing someone random in the tower. I figured if I kept myself in the corner I wouldn’t go anywhere.” Bucky took a sip of the water and then started to scan the restaurant for any possible threats i assumed.

He then relaxed as we sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, but my phone buzzed interrupting it and making him sit up rigid. Nat texted me there was trouble downtown with some hydra agents trying to take back the bank. I had to make sure I had some weapons with me before I looked at Bucky with sympathy. “So Natasha just texted me-“

“If you’re going to fight I want in. There’s no way I’m going to just wait back at the tower.” Bucky cut me off before I could even get it out, and he didn’t look in the mood where I could tell him no.

“Fine, but as long as you remember you’re fighting for us, and not Hy- I mean them.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “I also only have 2 handguns, so that’s all you’re getting.”

“That’s all I need.”


	4. Doctor or Agent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger alert! promise im working on the next chapter as youre reading this. kinda a wild ride

We met up with Clint and Natasha a couple of streets down, and they said the next street over was utter chaos. Some Hydra agents were outside the unused bank holding hostages so that no one would go inside, although there were cops it was a standoff. “So my thinking is, I’ll go to the top of that building, and keep you guys covered. Any ground work can be y/n and Natasha, Bucky you get their back in case anything goes bad in there.” Clint nodded and ran off to the building parallel to the bank. 

“Well, let’s do this.” I inhaled.

Before our little team meeting could break up, Bucky put his hand on my arm, “Y/n, I thought you are a doctor?” 

“Ah… I’ll explain that later.” I smiled a little, and everyone went on their way.  
\--  
I had my back against the wall, and I slowly crept along with Natasha at my heels and Bucky was all the way at the back. The cops had to have known the avengers were going to butt their head in, especially since we lived so close. Clint probably broke into their radio system by now to tell them that we were taking care of it. 

Probably. 

My handgun was loaded, not that I’d need much ammo since the plan was to get them knocked out and the cops could clean them up later. I took a deep breath, we reached the corner to turn and fight, and I looked back at my companions, and took the step forward. 

There were 3 men holding women as hostages, Natasha and I shot for their shoulders and got them away and on the ground struggling long enough from the women for them to run to the safety of the cops. Bucky trailed behind us into the vault, and I was abruptly stopped by a person rounding from a corner inside. I was knocked flat on my ass, and surprisingly it was Bucky who retaliated from that. He came rushing forward and sent the man flying with a shove from his metal arm. 

Bucky put out his hand to help me up, and I took it. Natasha was doing some crazy black widow moves and got rid of the rest of the men who were in the main hall. “Bucky, do you know any extra hallways people could be hiding?”

“Well chances are they didn’t bring everyone along knowing that if they got caught all would be dead or arrested. I would think there’s going to be a few lingering in the cells though. I can take care of them.” He looked at Natasha for approval, and she did a short nod. 

Bucky made his way down the hall, and quickly got ‘rid’ of the stragglers. Clint radioed me, telling me the cops picked up the trash outside and were coming in to pick up whoever we took out. “So how did it feel to be back on the field again, y/n?” Nat smiled at me, and stepped over a body on the floor when we walked out.

“Never gets old.” I laughed a little, then Bucky walked up to my right, he looked a little uneasy but I reassured him that we were going back to the Avengers tower as soon as possible. Clint met us on the sidewalk, and all was well. 

Until the last Hydra agent came out of the shadows of the bank.

Unfortunately, I was in the front of the group, which meant I got the worst. They pulled out a gun and shot at my stomach, and it sent me reeling backwards. Nat and Clint didn’t have much time to even react before Bucky sprinted forward and I couldn’t see much as I fell back on Nat. I heard a grunt from the man in the shadows, signaling his death, and Bucky ran back to me. 

“No no no….” was the last thing I remember Bucky saying to me before everything faded to black...


End file.
